


Pride & Lust

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Obedience, Power Imbalance, Psychological Trauma, Service, Sloppy Makeouts, Snowballing, Speculation, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: The Master was incredible. Even his flaws were incredible. Luxu couldn't help but admire such a person.





	Pride & Lust

**Author's Note:**

> ***CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR KH3***
> 
> Hello. I'm back with another fic based on the "Demyx is the Master of Masters" theory. It's my big fav.
> 
> This takes place... around the secret ending, I guess? They're in the same city. There's a lot we don't know yet, so I tried to be vague. I've probably read all of the Demyx theories out there at the moment, and I'm still on the fence about whether Xigbar would have been aware that Demyx was the Master of Masters. For this fic, I assume that he wasn't aware. Because that's funnier.
> 
> For the sake of consistency, I used their Nobody names.

As soon as they were inside, Demyx tossed back his hood and let out a long groan. He staggered past Xigbar and flopped onto the nearest bed in the room.

“Finally alone!” he cheered, stretching out his arms and legs like a starfish. “It's real great to be back and all, but those guys can be such a drain when they're all together in one place, you know what I mean? Love 'em, but yikes – a katamari of personality complexes!”

Xigbar couldn't disagree... They had more questions than he could answer in one sitting. Each time he and the Master answered one question, five more questions spawned, and they were never satisfied. Their doubt was exhausting. The Keyblade War tested their trust in the Master and it left them shaken, unable to trust him nor themselves.

Their faith had fallen apart so quickly... There was no way they would have been able to handle his role. It was clear that the Master had made the right choice with him.

But, that aside...

He had the feeling that the Master hadn't called him there just so they could talk trash about the others.

“So?” Xigbar asked, standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. “Why did you want me to come with you? Do you need something?”

Demyx sat up abruptly and looked up at him. “Oof... What happened to you? You've become so... brusque and straight-to-the-point. Where'd my cute little Luxu go?”

“I've seen some shit. And you've seen the shit I've seen, so don't act like you don't know. The charade's over, so now it's just annoying when you act dumb.”

Demyx pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, turning his face aside with a look of dismay. “H-He talks back now...”

“I'm leaving.”

Xigbar spared him a second to see if he'd try to change his mind. If it were Demyx... If he were still the same awkward, bumbling Demyx he knew in the Organization, he would have fallen all over himself in an attempt to make him stay. Instead...

He just stayed as he was with his chin resting on his knees, his arms loosely wrapped around his legs.

“Leave? And pass up a chance to have some alone time with me?” he said, smiling sweetly. “As if.”

That part of him was just as annoying as when he pretended to be stupid.

It wasn't anything new. It was a nasty habit of his – one he'd had for as long as Xigbar had known him. By the time he was an adult, he was able to look back at the days he spent as the Master's young, naïve apprentice and see the Master for what he really was. He didn't resent him for being that way at all, though. Xigbar was glad that he followed along and did what he was told. He understood why the Master's duplicitous nature bothered the others so badly, but he also understood that nothing the Master did was ever born from bad intentions.

He respected his skill as a conductor. The Master was a maestro.

The Master had strings affixed to each of his limbs, but Xigbar never felt like he was being played. So he didn't mind. He trusted him to pluck at his strings, to command him using his wisdom.

He hadn't been able to trust Xehanort like that. No one, really.

There was no one like the Master, who knew him so well.

 

He just wished he wouldn't flaunt it. His ego was the most unattractive thing about him.

 

“Fine, you got me,” Xigbar said, unfolding his arms, lowering them to his sides. “You didn't answer my question, though.”

Demyx squinted. “Huh? Uh... I mean... Isn't it obvious?”

Sweat gathered at the back of Xigbar's neck. He had a feeling he knew where their conversation was heading and he didn't like it.

“You know, it's not like I forgot about everything,” Demyx said. “When you recompleted me, I retained all my memories of the Organization. I know you don't really think of me as 'Demyx' anymore, but I still have Demyx's feelings. So, I get it if it makes you feel awkward, but I thought we could try to put that awkwardness behind us.”

It was a little _more_ than awkward.

Demyx never revealed his identity to him. The bastard let him think he was just a useless idiot.

 

They fucked...

They fucked and Demyx kept that important info to himself... Didn't even try to stop him...

 

“Say, about that... Can you answer something for me?” Xigbar asked, narrowing his eye, putting a hand on his hip. “If you knew who I was, why didn't you say no?”

Demyx rolled over onto his stomach and wiggled his feet back and forth. With a look of deep concentration, he stroked his chin and then, after a moment's silence, he nodded to himself.

“Didn't wanna.”

The room they were occupying was on the seventh floor of a rather tall building in the middle of the city. Xigbar envisioned how easy it would have been to pick him up and throw him out the window... It wouldn't have hurt him, but it would have felt cathartic.

Instead, he took a breath and just savored the thought, deciding that it wasn't worth his time to get annoyed. The Master was the way he was and nothing was going to change that. So, staring him in the face, Xigbar asked, “Don't you think that was kinda deceptive?”

“Hey, it put me in a tough spot, too, you know,” he said, begging for sympathy where none belonged. “I didn't want to cause any paradoxes that would affect the book, so I tried to interfere as little as possible. I decided to only act when someone asked me to do something. And even then – only as little as possible! So when you wanted to have your way with me, I let you. That's all.”

“...You're awful, aren't you?”

“Yeah, that didn't sound very good, did it?” Demyx mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look at it this way... He wasn't always me, but I was always him. I knew that you had some special feelings for me, and I could tell that you were getting kinda attached to this Demyx character, too, so I was like... Why not? It's a two-in-one deal! What's so bad about having your cake and eating it, too?”

He was trying to spin it like he did him some kind of favor. That didn't change the fact that what he did was deceptive.

But...

Xigbar couldn't deny that if he'd known, he wouldn't have made a move. It was true that he had special feelings for the Master, but he wouldn't have had the guts to act on them. He admired him and respected him... But he suspected that feelings such as those were beneath the Master. He couldn't imagine him reciprocating, and he didn't want to embarrass himself by even taking a chance.

Apparently his feelings hadn't been subtle enough. It was impossible to get anything past him. The Master's eyes saw everything, even the things inside people's hearts.

He didn't even consider himself the romantic type...

“Demyx was...” Xigbar waved a hand dismissively. “Just something to distract myself with.”

“Huh... Really? Didn't look that way to me,” Demyx mumbled, sounding unconvinced. Slowly, he sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed, feet on the floor. “If you're just saying that because you thought I'd be jealous, you should think again. Like, let's be real – I know how much you got around. No shame in that! But at the end of the day, I can't feel jealous because I know that your heart belongs to me no matter what.”

Again, he was being presumptuous. Xigbar wasn't having it.

“...Is this what you call 'alone time'?”

“Weren't you going to leave?” Demyx said, his tone dropping into seriousness.

He got off the bed and went over to where Xigbar stood. Even though he was a bit shorter in that body, the confidence that the Master exuded when he stood with his shoulders square and his hands behind his back made Xigbar feel small in comparison. His ego was bigger than his body.

At first, he just stood there, looking at him. Xigbar had no idea what he was going to do, but he got the feeling he was being examined. Concerned that he was testing him, he kept his eye on him and waited, unmoving.

After a moment, Demyx nodded and mused to himself quietly.

“Lighten up,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder. “You're too tense.”

Xigbar hadn't even realized how tense he'd become until it was brought to his attention. His back and shoulders felt stiff. His heart was pounding nervously.

Removing one of his gloves, Demyx raised his hand and placed his bare palm against Xigbar's cheek. His thumb caressed the scar there. As if his body had a mind of its own, Xigbar found himself unconsciously relaxing into his touch.

“You used to be so pure... Like the smooth surface of a pond. Now you're full of turbulence. A heart that smooth couldn't make it through that many years without being rocked by the waves. That's no fault of yours, I realize. I understand. And you know that I understand, so that's why you're here. You want me to smoothen you out.”

 

It was the truth.

 

In that many years, he hadn't found a single person who could ease his heart like the Master. For the longest time, he felt like he was unraveling, drifting farther and farther way from himself a little more with each new face.

He didn't like it...

He didn't want to change.

He wanted to be the Master's Luxu forever – the one he found the most desirable.

 

“Master...”

 

He couldn't put it into words.

Even though he did so well and accomplished what he was supposed to, he remained helpless to his desire to please him. The way he saw himself, he was like a rusted sword; his purpose fulfilled, ready to be discarded. He didn't understand why the Master continued to look upon his worn and weary form with such a loving gaze.

“You're so strong, Luxu. You could be drenched in darkness and your heart would still glimmer, wouldn't it?”

Xigbar clenched his jaw. He could barely hold back the emotions that threatened to overflow.

Just by looking at him, he felt the emptiness in him filling up. He wanted the Master to completely replace it.

“Ah... I see...”

Brows pinched together, Xigbar looked at him questioningly, imploring him to share his thought without him having to ask. He didn't want to speak just yet and embarrass himself. Every move was a deliberate choice to reveal something for the Master to dissect.

“This new attitude of yours,” he thoughtfully mused. His hand slipped away and he waved a finger in the air as if gesturing to his discovery. “I get it. I could keep it to myself, but... Where's the fun in that? So I'll be frank.” He moved back a step and looked him over, from head to toe. “Your role's complete, so now you feel lost. You weren't expecting that, huh? I bet you expected to feel at ease, but now you feel like you're adrift at sea. I'm right, right?”

Turning his head aside, Xigbar sighed. “...What, do you expect me to clap?”

“Nah. The look on your face is sufficient. I can tell I'm right,” he said, smiling. He began pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. “When it comes down to it, what you need is... An anchor. Something to keep you from drifting, that will give you direction. That's the kind of person you are – the kind of person you always have been. Well! Fret no more, my student. I shall bestow upon you a new order.”

Xigbar's head shot up with interest.

Demyx stopped where he was standing and clutched his chest. “Ugh... So cute... You want me to give you orders so badly! This is, like, totally the opposite of how things were in the Organization! This contrast is too much to handle!”

“You're actually some kind of pervert, aren't you?”

He straightened back up and shrugged. “Oh, come on. I deserve to have some fun, don't I? I missed playing with you so much.” Returning to where Xigbar stood, he reached out and lightly placed his ungloved hand against his chest. As he looked up into Xigbar's singular eye, two of his fingers teased the zipper pull at the front of his coat. “See, the point I was going to make here is... Seeing as how the two of us have already become acquainted in physical terms, if it's what you want, I could also put you at ease... In physical terms.”

It was a bit disconcerting to see him acting like himself with the face Xigbar had grown so accustomed to thinking of as someone completely different. It almost felt like he'd swapped bodies with Demyx... But the truth had always been staring him right in the face. 'Demyx' was a mirage. The Master hadn't even tried that hard to hide his personality. Doing so probably would have been impossible for him. It would have seeped out in spite of his best efforts.

It was annoying, but...

The feelings he developed for 'Demyx' were born from the feelings he had for the Master.

It was obvious. He only had himself to blame for being so blind.

“Okay,” he said.

Demyx whistled wolfishly, already pulling down the zipper of Xigbar's coat. When he reached the bottom, he pulled off his other glove and slid both of his hands inside Xigbar's coat, curling his fingers around his shoulders before pushing it down and off.

His eyes narrowed into a sly leer as he looked at what he uncovered. “Somehow, I'm surprised that you weren't wearing anything under there... I shouldn't be, though, should I? You've become quite comfortable with your body. Or... Maybe you just don't care, seeing as how this isn't 'your' body. Either way. It's pretty sexy.”

The Master was a dangerous man...

Just hearing him calling him sexy made Xigbar feel like he was going to faint. No one else could affect him that way. It shamed him that someone could make him feel so weak with just a few simple words, but... It was the Master. He possessed a dangerous tongue, but Xigbar knew that he wasn't in a position of danger.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered with his gaze turned away, his face hot.

“Oh? What for?” Demyx asked.

 

It just came out. He apologized compulsively.

 

The Master was so kind and patient...

 

“For... my rudeness.”

“Nonsense,” he said, returning his hands to Xigbar's shoulders to massage them reassuringly. “I told you – I understand. I know where it's coming from, so it doesn't surprise me. It's to be expected. You aren't to blame.”

 

Ah...

 

He knew that...

He really knew that, but it was so comforting to hear someone else say it.

 

Everything he did was on his orders, and the Master took responsibility for those things; all of the horrible, abhorrent things he did that gradually twisted him into who he was. Feeling the severe weight of those things, Xigbar could barely even face himself, but the reason the Master was able to still look at him so adoringly must have been because he'd anticipated those things when he gave him his role. From the beginning, his eyes had already witnessed the end result.

The Master was right.

Xigbar could feel it. Already, the affection in his heart was beginning to uncover the long-buried light within him.

It was just a little, but it was such a warm and familiar feeling.

 

One of Demyx's hands slipped down Xigbar's shoulder. His fingertips traced the back of his arm before settling at his wrist. “Come,” he said, circling his hand loosely around his wrist. “I'd like to get cleaned up. You should join me. I'm sure a warm bath would do you wonders.”

Unable to speak, Xigbar just nodded and let himself be led.

 

Once inside the spacious bathroom adjoined to the room, Demyx immediately began undressing himself. Obviously, it wouldn't have been the first time Xigbar had seen him without his clothes, but it was the first time after learning his identity. It changed the whole atmosphere.

After Demyx removed his coat, he sat on the edge of the large, round bathtub in the center of the room and leaned over to start the water. Xigbar's eye was drawn to the lithe curve of his body as Demyx stretched. He wondered to himself if the Master had chosen that form specifically with his taste in mind. Though, if Xigbar could trust his memory, his current physique wasn't that different from the body he had when they first knew each other. The slenderness of his waist, the width of his shoulders, his not-too-tall height...

Demyx turned his head to look at him. “Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, hmm? I see you staring...”

“As if,” Xigbar huffed.

“Stare all you want,” Demyx said. He got up and resumed undressing while the bathtub filled. “I want you to feel comfortable with me. As a teacher, nothing would make me happier than to satisfy the needs of my apprentice.”

“Are you sure this is wise, letting emotional affairs interfere with our student-teacher relationship?”

Demyx tilted his head and gave him an innocent face. “Hm? There's nothing you can trust more than your heart. Like I always say-”

“Let your heart be your guiding whatever, got it. It's been in my head for centuries. You don't gotta tell me,” Xigbar said. With an exasperated sigh, he sat next to him on the edge of the tub and started tugging off his boots. “If you have the hots for me, that's all you have to say. I'm not a kid. No need to make excuses for your bad taste.”

Demyx was quiet.

By the time Xigbar noticed the conspicuous silence and looked up, Demyx had already turned his face away. He could have been mistaken, but he swore he saw a hint of redness in his cheeks. It was easy to dismiss as nothing; Xigbar couldn't believe that there was anything that would truly embarrass him.

“...Is this your way of agreeing that having the hots for me indicates that you have bad taste?”

After setting his boots aside, Demyx got up. With a serious expression, he stood in front of Xigbar and grabbed his face between his hands.

“Incorrect,” he said. “I have. The best taste.”

Sometimes, his smart attitude was utterly insufferable, but, at that moment, Xigbar couldn't help finding him absolutely adorable.

Demyx stood back, still holding his face. “Would you look at that... A real smile. It suits you.”

He couldn't help it...

The Master made him happy. There wasn't anyone who made him feel that sort of genuine, carefree happiness besides Demyx... And as it turned out, they were one and the same. It figured.

The two of them had only just properly reunited, and Xigbar already noticed a significant improvement in his mood. He hated how much he relied on him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. For centuries, his heart had remained steadfastly loyal to just one person. He searched all over for someone else who could give him what he was looking for.

He wanted to be praised.

He wanted to be rewarded.

But no one else knew the lengths to which he'd gone, nor could they. The reward he sought could only be bestowed upon him by the one who gave him his orders.

“Oh--” Demyx broke away and hurried to turn off the water. “The bath's ready! Time to get wet!”

In seconds, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and hopped into the bath. He was so fast, Xigbar didn't even get the chance to savor watching him undress. As soon as he was in the bath, Demyx excitedly dunked his head under the water and came back up with his hair dripping wet. He practically looked like a different person like that... Xigbar had never seen him with his hair down. He looked... Kinda handsome. For some reason, he looked easier to take seriously.

When Demyx ran his fingers through his hair and pushed it back, Xigbar felt his heart leap to his throat.

He must have done that intentionally...

Demyx rested his arms on the edge of the tub and looked up at him with a lazy grin.

“What're you waiting for? The water's fine. Oh, but... Don't rush on my account,” he said, keeping his eyes on him.

Something about being watched by him...

Xigbar was a grown man, but when the Master was watching, he felt like a little boy all over again; inexperienced and awkward.

His fingers fumbled with the fastenings on his pants and he heard Demyx chuckling as he watched him struggle. There was going to be no hiding the fact that he was already getting hard, so he swallowed his nerves and shoved aside his sense of shame. Knowing that the Master wanted to see his body, he turned his back to him and took his time as he slid his pants down his thighs. Typically, he was able to carry himself on confidence alone, so he didn't invest a lot of importance in his appearance, but he didn't have the same confidence in front of him. He was dying for his approval.

By the time all of his clothes were on the floor, he found it odd that he hadn't heard him utter a word, not even another crude whistle. When he looked over his shoulder, his eye widened, surprised by the serious, almost expressionless way Demyx was staring at him.

“What is it?” Xigbar asked.

“How long have you had that vessel?”

“A few decades. Why?”

Demyx shook his head and moved away from the edge of the tub, resting his back against the opposite side. “Nah. It's nuthin'. I was just thinking about how quickly humans get worn out. That vessel of yours is covered in scars, but you've had so _many_ vessels, y'know? So when I think about it that way, it's like you have many, many, many more scars that I can't even see.”

It was odd to hear him speaking so introspectively. He was supposed to know everything. Every question he asked and every statement he ever made was meant to be rhetorical. He'd already thought about everything and come to his own conclusions.

For him to sound unsure about something... Especially something like that...

 

Was that doubt? Regret...?

 

“Some people can't avoid fighting the way you do,” Xigbar said.

“Huh...” Demyx started patting himself down, looking at his arms and legs with his brows furrowed. “Wow, you're right. I don't have any scars, do I?”

“You're fine the way you are,” Xigbar said. He stepped into the bath and lowered himself into the spot across from Demyx. “Are you jealous that you don't have any scars on you? Disappointed you don't look as cool as me?”

Demyx clasped his hands together on the surface of the water and squirted him right in the eye.

 

Just when he thought he was being serious for a change...!

 

Xigbar rubbed at his eye to clear it. When he could see again, he found Demyx near his side, sitting close. He was about to ask what he was doing, but his breath got caught in his throat as one of Demyx's hands neared his face. For a second, he thought he was going to stroke his cheek again. With their proximity, even a kiss wouldn't have been unexpected. Instead, Demyx pinched the string holding his eye patch and removed it.

Reflexively, Xigbar covered his missing eye with one of his hands. But he was sure that Demyx had seen what was underneath.

It was the most unsightly of his scars...

It wasn't anything to be jealous of.

Usually, it didn't bother him. All of his scars were a sign of how much he'd accomplished, even the ones that couldn't be seen. But it was a sign that he'd struggled, that it hadn't been effortless. It wasn't impressive. And he desperately wanted to impress him.

When Demyx touched his wrist, Xigbar lowered his hand despite himself, feeling more ashamed that he'd tried to hide it than of the scar itself.

“I could fix this for you,” Demyx said.

Xigbar looked at him. He didn't know how to respond to the offer. In the first place, he never imagined that he could replace it, nor had he felt attached to his vessel enough to worry about 'fixing' it. After about the fifth vessel, he stopped worrying and carelessly abandoned his vessels with all of the injuries he racked up during their years of use.

He hadn't cared for his missing eye properly. It still ached from time to time.

“Well. Give it some thought,” Demyx said, smiling gently. “I'm here now. I can help.”

Those were indeed words to make him weak.

“Y-Yeah,” Xigbar muttered, feeling something tighten in his chest. “I'll think about it.”

With just a smile, Demyx was able to turn the mood around so quickly. He said that he would put him at ease... And, despite his nerves, Xigbar found that he really was feeling more comfortable. He'd really missed him.

“Hey, Luxu,” Demyx said, leaning close. “Can I kiss you, Luxu?”

“Wh-... Why are you asking?”

“Cuz. I wanna hear you say it. 'Yes, please! Kiss me, Master!'”

“Was that supposed to sound like me...? If you wanna kiss me, just kiss me. Don't be weird about it.”

He pouted. “Aw, okay, fine.”

Holding the back of Xigbar's head, dipping the other under the water to hold his waist, Demyx leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It took Xigbar a few moments before he realized that he should reciprocate. He hadn't expected him to immediately go all in. Demyx teased the seam of his lips with his tongue until he opened his mouth.

Xigbar wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with his hands. Things would have been different during the Organization. He wouldn't have thought twice about casually putting an arm around Demyx's waist, but it didn't feel appropriate to hold the Master that way. One of his hands gravitated to Demyx's chest instead and stayed there as if hesitantly beseeching.

When he closed his eye and focused on the softness of his lips and the feeling of his weight pressing against his side, he noticed how easy it was to forget what they looked like. Their appearances became an irrelevant detail, greatly overshadowed by the depth of what existed in their hearts.

As they kissed, he felt the Master gently stroking the back of his head, petting his hair. It was reassuring, being cared for by someone who possessed such incredible strength. Even when he only had himself to rely on, the Master's confidence in him made him feel safe. He got the feeling that he could die a thousand times and still paradoxically survive simply because the Master believed in him.

“Ah... Look at you,” Demyx said softly as he parted from his lips. He nuzzled the side of Xigbar's neck and placed a few light kisses along the underside of his jaw. “Luxu melted...”

 

He was like water between the Master's fingers.

 

He would take any shape for him... Be whatever he wanted...

 

“M-... Master...” His hips shifted unconsciously as the hand on his waist slipped over his hip and headed toward his inner thigh.

But then his hand was suddenly gone, leaving him hard and flustered.

He opened his eye and looked at Demyx for an explanation, but he only received an innocent smile.

He was teasing him... Definitely.

“Patience, my pupil. We're here to clean up, remember? Let's accomplish what we came here for first.” He hooked a finger in Xigbar's hair tie and gave it a tug to free his ponytail. Leaning back in, he gave him a kiss on the forehead as he stroked his fingers through his hair.

Xigbar sat there, stupefied. He hadn't realized that Demyx was serious about bathing. He thought it was just an excuse to get them undressed.

 

There had to be something up his sleeve, he figured.

 

Except, they were naked. So really, there was no 'sleeve'. There were no hidden intentions.

 

So, he remained on edge, waiting for Demyx to do something unexpected. He kept waiting while Demyx shampooed his hair. As he washed his back. As he cleaned behind his ears. As Demyx lifted his feet to clean between his toes.

Eventually, Xigbar got the picture.

“Isn't this nice?” Demyx said cheerfully. “Now this is what I'd call a bonding experience!”

“Yeah, I guess...”

Demyx dropped the washcloth he was holding and grabbed the bottle of soap he left on the floor next to the tub. “Don't worry... I won't miss a spot.”

He squeezed a healthy helping of the soap into his palm and spread it around, covering his fingers with it, then he positioned himself behind Xigbar, his legs on either side of him. Placing his slippery hand on Xigbar's chest to start, he ran it down, over his quivering abs, and quickly dipped it below the water to circle around his cock before the water could wash the soap away.

At once, self-control abandoned, Xigbar's hips automatically lifted to meet his hand. It felt so good, it was as if he hadn't been touched in a thousand years.

He felt Demyx's breath against his shoulder, heard him let out an amused little laugh.

“Hmmm? Does that feel good?”

Xigbar clenched his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose. He nodded stiffly.

“Good, good. You deserve to feel good.” He placed his free hand over Xigbar's chest, holding him against him as he moved his soapy hand over his cock. “You still seem a bit stiff, though... There's no point in holding back. Let me handle everything.”

Xigbar tried to obey, starting by focusing on his breathing, letting it even out, following the lazy movements of Demyx's hand. The way he kept gently rubbing his chest helped to ease the tension in his muscles.

Demyx kissed his shoulder and grazed the skin lightly with his teeth. Before long, Xigbar had melted once again, becoming completely pliant in his hands. A moan slipped from his lips as Demyx used the tips of two fingers to caress one of his nipples. He pinched it and gave it a little tug, then soothed the spot with his fingertips, repeating it again until Xigbar was sweating. Anticipation was building along with a strong heat in the pit of his stomach.

He was starving...

For years, he'd devoured one partner after another and burned through more meaningless encounters than he was able to remember. Yet, none of them were ever able to satisfy his hunger.

 

Flesh wasn't enough.

Sweet words weren't enough, either.

 

It had to be him.

 

“Don't worry, Luxu. I'm not going anywhere – not for the foreseeable future, at least,” Demyx said, rubbing their cheeks against each other. It was like he could read his thoughts. “How'd I know what you were thinking? Is that what you're wondering? Hm, I wonder...”

Demyx tightened his fist around his cock and Xigbar groaned loudly, unable to hold back his voice.

It was because he was being so transparent. The Master didn't need any sort of special perception to see how badly he wanted him.

He hadn't wanted to expose how desperate he was... If he'd had a little less restraint, he would have already been on all fours for him. He couldn't let himself be that way. The Master deserved a loyal apprentice, not a shameless mutt.

It was getting difficult, though. The more he relaxed, the more his restraint slipped. His hips were already moving on their own to seek more of the Master's touch. His thighs trembled as Demyx continued to tease him. His strokes were too inconsistent. It was obvious that he was trying to keep him on the edge, waiting to see how long he could last before he started begging for more.

“D-... Don't play around,” he bit out between his teeth. “I've already waited this long.”

“Hmm, that's true... Okie-dokie, then.”

His hand left his cock. For a second, Xigbar was about to ask him why he stopped, but he found out what he was up to a second later when he felt two of Demyx's fingers pressing against his entrance. Without thinking, he grasped Demyx's knees and nearly doubled over. He hadn't expected that – and he hadn't expected it to immediately feel so good. His fingers hadn't even penetrated him yet. Just feeling him insistently pressing his fingers against his tight entrance made him desperate to feel them inside.

As Xigbar rocked his hips, trying to press himself down onto his fingers, he felt a familiar hardness pressing up against his backside.

He grinned.

Demyx had been playing it cool, but that was the proof that he was also enjoying himself. Feeling more confident, Xigbar rubbed against him, trying to tempt him into taking it further.

To his surprise, Demyx moved forward to meet him, his cock sliding up against his lower back. One arm slid around Xigbar's waist and Demyx's other hand traveled up and clasped his throat. Xigbar's body froze, helplessly submitting to the possessiveness of his grasp.

Demyx spoke softly yet firmly, his lips next to Xigbar's ear.

“Now, now... Don't get ahead of yourself.”

Xigbar swallowed and nodded.

He was so hard. He had the feeling he was in for more than he bargained for, and that just made him harder. How could he help getting ahead of himself? The feeling of Demyx's fingers pressing against his pulse made him feel lightheaded.

There really was no helping it...

No matter how hard he tried to keep his composure, it was bound to fall apart. The Master was trying to expose him. No... He wasn't even trying. Simply being in his presence, Xigbar felt compelled to reveal every inch of his heart to him – every filthy, damaged inch. The strength in the fingers around his throat told him that it was okay. He could show him.

There was something more naked than naked. He was getting there.

“M-... Master...”

Demyx gently released his throat and moved his hand to his chest to support his trembling body.

“I think we better get out before we start getting pruney,” he said, sounding somewhat disappointed. He really liked being in the water.

Xigbar didn't have a witty comeback. His head was spinning, filled with a warm, pleasant fog from Demyx's teasing. He was ready to do whatever the Master wanted without reservation.

Demyx guided him to sit on the edge of the tub as he fetched a towel. When he returned, he knelt in front of him and carefully lifted and dried his arms and legs, humming a cheerful tune to himself. Xigbar couldn't help but think that he was being treated like a doll, but he couldn't hate it. The smile on Demyx's face looked so fond...

The longer he looked at his face, the warmer he felt. His damp hair was still swept back, but it was starting to fall out of place as it dried. Droplets of water dripped from the few stray strands that hung in front of his face. When he glanced up and caught his eye, Xigbar tried to hold his gaze. Demyx put the towel around his own shoulders and moved his hands to Xigbar's body, running them along his thighs, over his hips, up his sides... It was soothing, but his hands also left goosebumps in their trail. Xigbar wanted him to touch more.

Demyx glanced at his cock and smirked. Teasingly, he ran the tip of one finger around the head. It came away wet with precum. Without a second thought, he popped his finger into his mouth.

Xigbar stared, mouth agape.

Demyx tilted his head and took his finger out of his mouth. “What, did you want me to share? Oh, how rude of me.”

He put his fingers under Xigbar's chin and planted a kiss on his lips, briefly swiping them with his tongue to give him a taste.

Xigbar gripped the edge of the tub. His cock throbbed.

 

When they returned to the room, Demyx pointed at the bed.

“Lay down.”

Obediently, Xigbar did as he was told and laid down on the bed. As soon as he rested his head back into the pillow, he instantly felt himself relaxing. His eyelids felt heavy, but he kept his eye open and followed Demyx's movements as he moved around near the foot of the bed. He knelt down and started rooting through the pockets of his coat, pulling out all sorts of unusual little knick-knacks while muttering distractedly to himself. It was like a portal to another dimension... And, knowing him, that wasn't too unlikely.

“Ha! Found it!” he cheered triumphantly, standing up with something in hand. “Don't get excited. It's just lube.”

...Was he not supposed to be excited about that?

He was already shaking, just thinking about what he was going to do with it.

Demyx got on the bed and casually started rearranging Xigbar's limbs, pushing his knees back and his feet apart so he could comfortably sit between them. The first thing he did was uncap the tube and spread a small amount over his fingers. Xigbar sucked in a breath as he felt him pressing one inside. He didn't waste any time playing around that time. The warm bath had already done enough to relax him, so his body yielded and allowed Demyx's finger inside easily.

“This is what you wanted, isn't it?” Demyx asked, slowly searching his inner walls with his finger.

Holding his lower lip between his teeth, Xigbar nodded.

“What's that? Couldn't hear you.”

He cursed and lifted a hand to clutch the pillow behind his head. “That's-... Yeah...”

Demyx stopped what he was doing and looked at him with a very disappointed face.

Xigbar squinted. Inside, he was thinking 'This guy can't be serious,' but he knew how stupidly serious the Master could be about stupid things. “Wh--? You already know what I want you to do. Did you really expect me to say it out loud, word for word?”

“Pwease.”

If he hadn't had a finger in his ass, Xigbar would have punted him off the bed.

“Ugh, just... I dunno. What you were doing was good already, so... Uh... Finger me more, please, Master?”

Awful.

Demyx looked absolutely delighted, though. Xigbar was just glad that he was satisfied with that offering. He snuck in that 'Master' at the end to sell it. He got the sense that Demyx really liked it when he called him that. Not like he minded saying it. Even if he was closer to Demyx's age than to anyone else he knew, it still served to remind him that there was someone older than him. He really hated feeling old.

Pleased and giggling to himself, Demyx resumed what he was doing. As he worked his finger in and out of him, he rubbed the sensitive outer ring of muscle with his thumb, coaxing him into relaxing further. Xigbar's head sunk back into the pillow and he moaned quietly, encouraging him to give him more by lightly rocking his hips. He didn't want to look like he was 'getting ahead of himself' again, but...

“Shh... I told you to let me handle everything,” Demyx said, soothing Xigbar's hip with his other hand. “I've got it.”

He removed his fingers and applied a little more lube to them. Xigbar's clutched the pillow tighter as a second finger joined the first, stretching him wider. It hadn't been that long since the last time, yet his body was craving the feeling. The fact that it was the Master made all the difference. Despite his silly personality, he made for a generous and attentive lover. He probably just took pride in a job well done...

When he cracked open his eye and glanced down, he saw Demyx looking at him expectantly, waiting to see his reactions. Being watched made him feel self-conscious, but that feeling quickly broke down as Demyx found the best spot. He must have been waiting for the right moment to strike. Xigbar dug his heels into the mattress and pressed himself down to meet his fingers, plunging them deeper, forcing them up against the spot that made sparks erupt in front of his vision.

His cock twitched, begging for attention. If things kept on that way, he thought he could have come without it even being touched... The consistent prodding and nudging of the Master's fingertips against his prostate made him groan and sweat.

While his eye was closed, he felt Demyx's other hand sneak across his body, touching his chest first, lightly brushing over one of his nipples before traveling downward, over his tight stomach. He massaged the sensitive skin of his lower belly, but he purposely avoided making contact with his cock, dancing around it to build his anticipation.

Precum dripped onto his stomach and was quickly swiped away. Xigbar glanced down and watched as Demyx once again lifted his thumb to his mouth and cleaned it with his tongue.

Demyx saw him looking and gave him a devilish smirk.

He pushed his hair back, then circled his fingers around the base of Xigbar's cock and lowered his head, taking the head of his cock between his lips. If the Master had rewarded him that way when he was younger, he would have nutted to death. He didn't even know how to react. It was hot... It was unquestionably hot... But his brain kinda refused to believe what was happening.

“F-... Forreal?” he muttered, followed by a hysterical sort of laugh.

Demyx lifted his head and kept his eyes on him as he swirled his tongue around the tip. “Oh? What's wrong? No good?”

He kept moving the fingers of his other hand in a beckoning motion. It took all of Xigbar's willpower not to come at that second from the sight alone. Had it been 'Demyx', he would have said nothing and pushed his head down to make him keep sucking.

 

'Demyx' would have liked that...

Was the Master like that, too...?

 

He wanted to know...

 

“Master, you, uh... You don't have to. Really, you don't have to go this far to humor me.”

Demyx made a face. “Huuuuuh? Do you really think I'm just humoring you?”

 

He didn't know, honestly. The Master could be so confusing. Sometimes, he had no idea what he was thinking. But, if he could take his word at face value, then apparently the Master enjoyed sucking dick as much as 'Demyx' did. Xigbar realized that he must have underestimated him when he said that he and Demyx had always been the same. It was just too difficult to believe... He doubted that he would ever come to grips with that absurd reality.

“I'm torn,” Xigbar admitted warily. “I wanna say some real nasty shit right now, but it feels inappropriate to speak to you that way.”

Demyx stroked Xigbar's cock and lazily moved his fingers inside of him as he stared at him, grinning. “Go on... You've got me curious now. I wanna hear.”

Xigbar doomed himself. He was stuck. The Master probably wouldn't have continued until he got what he wanted. He was fickle like that.

Trying to calm himself, Xigbar closed his eye to center himself and tried to forget that Demyx was the Master for a second. That way, when he opened his eye again, it was easier to see him the way he used to see him; as the naïve, inexperienced, yet enthusiastic boy he met in the Organization.

When he reached down and brushed his fingers over Demyx's cheek, Demyx's expression changed. His eyes widened and his cheeky grin fell.

He was so cute.

They were two of a kind. Xigbar noticed that the same things that were effective on him seemed to be effective on Demyx, too. The confidence in his touch was something he learned from him. It didn't have to be real confidence. Once he saw the look of infatuation it put on Demyx's face, it became real.

Demyx's lower lip trembled as Xigbar traced it with his thumb.

“Do I really have to say anything? How about you tell me how bad you wanna suck my dick?”

“Actually, hold on. I'm curious – what sort of requirements did you have when choosing your vessels? Did you specifically go after someone with a big dick or did you just get lucky?”

Xigbar laughed. “I'm not as picky as you think. I just lucked out.” He moved his hand to Demyx's hair and loosely brushed his fingers through the semi-damp strands. “You can pick out the next one for me if you spot someone who interests you.”

For a second, Demyx looked surprised, but that look vanished quickly. “I see... Okay. I'll let you know,” he said.

With that, he lowered his head and took Xigbar back into his mouth. That couldn't have been all he had to say. There was definitely more that he was keeping to himself – Xigbar could tell. But he couldn't exactly do anything about it when Demyx's tongue was swirling around the head of his cock like that... His thoughts immediately started to fall apart, and, in seconds, he totally forgot what he'd even been thinking about.

He tightened his hand in Demyx's hair, pressing him down. He didn't do it too forcefully at first. He was still testing the waters, making sure that the Master was okay with all of the things he'd been okay with in the past. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind it at all. The next time Xigbar tugged on his hair, Demyx moaned around his cock and sighed through his nose.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Xigbar thrust his hips upward and pushed Demyx down, forcing him to take his cock into his throat. At the back of his mind, he feared the Master's retaliation, but even that excited him. Between the feeling of his cock sliding against the back of Demyx's tongue and the feeling of his fingers thrusting against his prostate, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to last. He wanted to enjoy as much as he could before then.

It wasn't going to be enough... It wasn't even over yet and he was lamenting the fact that it couldn't last forever.

“M-Master... Nngh-... Yeah... You're incredible.”

He could've sworn he heard Demyx giggle around his cock – he felt it.

Slowing his fingers, Demyx pulled up, holding the base of Xigbar's cock, taking a moment to breathe. Saliva dripped messily from his lips and rolled down his chin. He tried to catch it with his tongue and just made more of a mess. It was hot as hell, but whether he was conscious of how he looked was questionable.

Xigbar groaned and moved his hand from Demyx's hair back down to the sheets. He could feel himself getting close... Precum was practically gushing from the tip of his cock. That seemed to be Demyx's favorite thing. He licked his lips before going back down to catch it, running his tongue up the underside of Xigbar's cock. He paused at the tip to give it some special attention, surrounding it with his lips, bathing it with his tongue. Once he took him farther into his mouth, he moved his free hand to one of Xigbar's thighs. Xigbar hadn't even realized how much his body had been quivering until then. As Demyx stroked his thigh and moved his slick fingers inside of him, Xigbar relaxed more and more until every muscle felt loose.

“Master... Master...”

That seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying.

He pressed his head back into the pillow and shut his eye, gripping the sheets. When his hips lifted, Demyx held them down. He felt like he was completely at his mercy, under his control, and there was nothing more arousing than that.

Demyx had to realize that he was going to make him come, but he didn't stop. He kept on, drawing him deep into his mouth while moaning. It had to be pointless to warn him. He knew what he was doing.

Breathing roughly, sweat rolling down the side of his face, Xigbar came. Demyx kept moving his fingers even as he orgasmed, bringing his climax to its absolute peak. He was hit by wave after wave of pleasure, his cock pulsing in Demyx's mouth, his cum pooling in the center of his tongue.

Even when it was through, Demyx kept moving his fingers for a little longer, making sure he coaxed every little spasm out of him. Xigbar's body twisted, instinctively trying to escape, feeling overwhelmed with fresh, sharp sensitivity.

Demyx sat up, his lips sealed. He leaned over Xigbar, putting a hand down on his shoulder to pin him to the bed, and grasped his chin with his other hand. Xigbar grimaced, aware of what he was up to, but he opened his mouth for him anyway, feeling too dazed to argue.

His nose scrunched up when he felt the warmth of his own cum hit his tongue, but the scent on Demyx's breath activated some primal sector of his brain that found it arousing. His body was exhausted, but he felt warmth stirring in the pit of his stomach again as they shared the taste between their tongues.

Eventually, it turned into a regular kiss. He couldn't help swallowing some of it, but Demyx proudly kept most of it for himself.

When they parted from each other, Demyx rolled onto his side and laid next to him with his chin propped on his palm. As he looked down at him, his aquamarine eyes seemed to shimmer, reflecting numerous unspoken things. In their depths, many more unknown things, beyond Xigbar's knowledge, were hidden beneath the surface.

 

“Xigbar,” he said, “would you stay with me forever if I asked you to?”

 

That name...

 

He hadn't even realized. But of course the Master would have.

He'd always been Luxu, but Luxu hadn't always been him. From the Master's perspective, he was also someone new.

 

“Yeah,” he said. He couldn't have imagined answering any other way.

“Okay. I'll find a new vessel for you, then.”

 

After carrying onward for centuries, he was terribly tired, but.

He didn't want to die.

He just missed him.

 

That was all.

 

“Hey,” Demyx continued, petting Xigbar's hair. “I, uh... I think I should say thanks.”

“I was just doing my job. You don't have to thank me for that.”

“Not that,” he said. His eyes seemed to reveal a little more; a complicated feeling. “You didn't know who I was, but you treated me so kindly – better than the others, at least. I kept trying to annoy you to see if you'd get sick of me, too, but you always put up with me. Are you some kind of masochist?”

He didn't seem aware of the tears that fell from his eyes.

“Mas-... Demyx...”

“I wasn't always pretending. I really liked being Demyx. 'Xigbar' was... my friend.”

 

Within his God, that scared, anxious boy was also there.

 

It made Xigbar feel as though he'd seen something he shouldn't have seen, like discovering that the structure of his reality had been a lie. It didn't make him angry, though. It was sad. When it came down to it, they were just hearts. There wasn't anything special about that.

“Sorry again,” Xigbar said. “Earlier, I lied.”

Scrubbing at his face with the back of his hands, Demyx wiped away the tears and looked at him with a cute, pitiful face.

 

Demyx wasn't just a thing he distracted himself with.

 

“You were my friend, too.”

 

Demyx's lips wobbled and formed a smile, more tears spilling from his eyes after he'd just wiped them away.

“L-Luxu...! You really are still my sweet Luxu!”

Two arms circled around Xigbar's shoulders.

“Back to calling me that...” He sighed and laughed. That time, he found no trouble putting his arms around Demyx's waist to hold him. That was the most comfortable he'd felt in a long, long time. It was pretty simple. All he wanted was to be next to him.

He hoped that he could continue to be there when the Master needed him, too. He wasn't going to start underestimating him, but he realized that it wasn't right to place unrealistic expectations on him, either.

 

After all, he was Demyx.

 

“By the way,” Xigbar said, suggestively moving a hand along Demyx's side to his hip, “what about you? Do you want me to...?”

Demyx was already face-down in the pillow, nearly unresponsive.

“Sweepy...”

 

Well.

 

“Night-night,” Demyx mumbled.

“Heh... Alright.” Xigbar placed a kiss to his forehead. He turned off the lights, then settled in beside him, taking one more good look at him in the dark before closing his eye. “'Night-night' to you, too, Master.”


End file.
